The long-term objective of the proposed program is to increase the number of ethnic minority students entering graduate programs in the biomedical sciences. To this end, the following goals have been established: (1) To explore science students and faculty to current biomedical research topics and successful minority scientists who will serve as role models. This will be accomplished through enrichment activities consisting of a weekly seminar series, and providing opportunities to seven students and two faculty members to attend national scientific meetings. (2) To provide research experiences to minority science students. This will be accomplished through enrichment activities in which seven students will participate on a twelve-month basis in extramural sponsored biomedical research projects conducted at leading area research laboratories. (3) To provide opportunities to science faculty members to develop research programs and establish a strong research presence at St. Mary's University. This will be accomplished through (a) enrichment activities for two faculty members that will participate in sponsored research projects on a twelve-month basis under the supervision of extramural research preceptors, and (b) the conduct of research pilot projects by two science faculty members in collaboration with area scientists. These activities are expected to increase the awareness of science students to biomedical research opportunities, and to create a scientifically exciting environment that will motivate and prepare ethnic minority students to pursue graduate degrees in the biomedical sciences.